Die Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party
Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party (Religious Conservative Party) is a political party active in the Unie van Saridan founded in the year 3718 by Geert Villiers, The Hosian Conservative Association and the Farmers Society. It had also the support of several important members of the Saridan National Business Committee, although the Committee didn't align themselves with the party until the elections of 3720, where they openly supported Geert Villiers candidacy as Grand Imperator. The party claims it has a huge base of support within the Duntrekkers and Euphitriens communities, as they state: "Die Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party is the party in the Unie van Saridan that stands up for the traditional values of the Duntrekkers and Euphitriens. It is our moral duty to preserve and to defend our rich inheritance for the future generations." History Founding Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party found it's light in the year 3718 after a meeting between Geert Villiers, The Hosian Conservative Association and the Farmers Society all parties where deeply disappointed at the current political climate in the Unie van Saridan that has predominately been dominated by leftist parties throughout it's history. According to Andries Treurnicht has the current party, Voter Apathy Party, failed to bring successful chance within Saridan, in fact it's another political lefties party. The Party repeated several times during several interviews "to bring the Unie van Saridan back on the right track." First elections In 3719 the campaign kicked off by a speech made from Geert Villiers at Vryburg theater. The Party emphasized on several issues like Religion, Conservative values and a more capitalist approach of the economy. The campaign slogan of Geert Villiers Grand Imperator's campaign was: "Saridan back on the right track." The campaign lacked structural funding as the party was still in full development. As result of this, Geert Villiers, only campaigned in three out of five Regala; IJkpieland, Tasselstaat and Sint Pietereiland. In all of those three Regala the party claimed victory. Although they didn't gained overall majority in the Kamer Volkeren and for the Grand Imperator, most members where more then happy with the results. Ideology Villieranism Villieranism is an ideology named after it's founder Geert Villiers. It is the official party ideology, it is based on 4 main principles; Self Reliance: Vilieranism pleads for national self reliance and seek no dependency from any other nation for it's economy nor military. Quote: " Die Unie van Saridan must never rely on another nation, as that is a sign of weakness that eventually will lead towards failure. A nation can only achieve greatness if it's not been influenced by outside forces that is out there to only dominate and weakening a nation." Hosian Conservatism: Villieransim promotes retaining traditional social institutions in the context of the Duntrekkers and Euphitriens culture. It wants to uphold traditional family structures and social values. Villieranism opposes abortion, homosexual behavior, drug use, and sexual activity outside of marriage. It also seeks to increase the role of religion in public life. Militarism: Villiernaism preaches that a country should maintain a strong military capability and be prepared to use it aggressively to defend or promote national interests. Culture: Villieranism promotes culture throughout the country, it actively supports artists to produce patriotically works. Factions Within the Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party we find several active political factions. All factions has its origins outside the party and aligned themselves over the years with the party, in fact almost all of the Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party politicians who has been elected, are members of a faction. Hosian Conservative Association The Hosian Conservative Association are the biggest and the most dominant faction within the Godsdienstige Konerwatiewe Party, it is one of the two organizations who supported the party at it's birth. The faction predominately stands for the protection of the conservative Hosian values within the Unie van Saridan. The faction is dominated by members of the Ameliorate Church of Saridan. Farmers Society The Farmers Society are the second largest faction within the Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party, it is one of the two organizations who supported the party at it's birth. It focuses mainly on the Duntrekkers culture, ecological and economical issues. However, it is mostly related with farming issues. National Business Committee The National Business Committee are the third largest faction within the Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party. They alleigned themselves with the Party in 3720, when they openly supported Geert Villiers candidacy for Imperator. The Committee -in short- advocates for a strong Laissez-faire economy. Military Self Reliance The Military Self Reliance are the fourth largest faction within the Godsdiensitge Konserwatiewe Party. It is a prominent think tank about the nation's military. It consists of former and active high ranking officers and generals from the military. It's a strong advocate for a well funded military that is ready to defend the interest of Saridan domestically as well abroad. Independents The Inepdendents are members of the Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party who are not affiliated with any kind of faction. Party Leadership Every 6 years the National Political Congress elects a President and a Vice-President. The President and Vice President are heading the National Political Affairs Committee and are the highest authority within the party. Political Leadership The Political leadership of Die Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party is responsible for the daily communication on political affairs. He or she is also the leader of the political faction within the Kamer Volkeren. Party Structure Sentrale en Nasionale Komitee a) Sentrale Komitee ''' The Sentrale Komitee shall be the highest policy making body of the Party. The Sentrale Komitee shall comprise of the Coordinators from all the Regala and Plaatslike Komitees. In addition, It may co-opt 50 members from amongst the following:- * experts from such fields as the Sentrale Komitee deems fit. * eminent people from the country * members from disadvantaged social groups, such as SC, ST, Backward Classes. '''b) Functions and Powers of the Sentrale Komitee The Sentrale Komitee shall:- * elect the Nasionale Komitee. * have the powers to recall the Nasionale Komitee President and/or the members of the Nasionale Komitee. * have the power to amend the Constitution. * meet at least twice every year. * decide the stand and policy of the Party on issues of National interest in such manner as may be prescribed. c) Nasionale Komitee The Nasionale Komitee would be the highest executive body of the Party. It shall organize and coordinate the activities of the party at the National Level. * The members of the Nasionale Komitee shall elect from amongst themselves or from amongst Active Members in the Komitee, one Coordinator and one Co-Coordinator by consensus. * The Nasionale Komitee shall comprise of not more than 30 members selected by consensus. * In addition, the Nasionale Komitee will have one representative from each Regala as decided by that Regala Komitee. * If the Coordinator of any Komitee is elected to the Nasionale Komitee, he/she shall resign as the Coordinator of the concerned Unit. * The Nasionale Komitee may co-opt up to 5 members in order to give fair representation to disadvantaged social groups, such as SC, ST, Back-Ward Classes, they shall be deemed to be Active Members of the Party as soon as they are co-opted and shall have all the rights of elected members of the Executive. * The Nasionale Komitee may, through consensus, invite anyone from within or outside the Party to attend its meetings as a ‘Special Invitee’ for one or more meetings. However, Special Invitees shall not enjoy any voting rights. * All elected members of the Nasionale Komitee shall be available for the Party work on regular basis. d) Powers and Functions of the Nasionale Komitee ''' The Nasionale Komitee shall:- * form as many teams as are required to carry out the objectives of the Party. * monitor and supervise the activities of Party functionaries at various levels in the country. * undertake all such activities as are needed to meet the objectives of the Party in the country. * undertake various activities related to public issues. * maintain and keep accounts of National Level Finances. * form National Level Committees for settling internal disputes, grievances and disciplinary actions. * set up the first National Level complaint office to receive and decide complaints of violation of Code of Conduct against Nasionale Komitee members. * elect a National Political Affairs Committee, that will run day to day operations of the Party, consisting of 7 members from amongst elected members of the Nasionale Komitee. * organize each year the National political congress and oversee the voting procedures of that same congress. * every 6 years it shall organize Presidential and Vice-Presidential elections at the National political congress. Regala Komitee '''a) Regala Komitee * A Regala Komitee shall be constituted at the Level of a Regala * Coordinators of all Primary Units falling in a Regala shall together constitute the Regala Komitee. b) Powers and Functions of the Regala Komitee * A Regala Komitee shall organize and coordinate the activities at the Regala Komitee Level and shall raise public issues affecting more than one Primary unit. * A Regala Komitee shall exercise such powers and discharge such other functions as are assigned to it by the Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party. * The members of a Regala Komitee shall elect from amongst themselves or from amongst Active Members in the Komitee, one Coordinator and one Co-Coordinator by consensus. * Regala Komitee may form such teams as may be required for its activities and the discharge of its functions. * Coordinator and Co-coordinator shall be available for the Party work on regular basis. Plaaslike Komitee a)The Plaaslike Komitee will be constituted at:-''' * Municipality level; * Village Level; and * Each college or equivalent Higher Education Institutions and shall comprise of all the ordinary and active members of that unit. However, a Plaaslike Komitee shall not be formed unless there are at least 10 Active members in that Unit. '''b) Powers and Functions of the Plaaslike Komitee; The Plaaslike Komitee shall be the general body of all the ordinary and Active members of that Unit. It shall:- * deliberate and decide on any issue or action program to further the objective of the Godsdienstige Konserwatiewe Party including electoral participation, struggles, opinion making and/or other constructive actions; * recommend applications for Active Members; * elect 1 Coordinator and 1 Co-Coordinator by consensus. * Coordinator and Co-coordinator shall be available for the Party work on regular basis. * form such teams as required and assign them such work as deemed fit. * perform such tasks as assigned to it from time to time by the Party. Elections Grand Imperator Kamer Volkeren Governments Harry Van Der Grootfontein I (April 3726 - ) Governors of the Regala Kaap Tasselstaat Boerestaat IJkpieland Sint Pietereiland